Apprenticeship
by krashkart
Summary: The Andromeda gets some junior crew members.
1. Chapter 1

Dylan stepped out of the _Maru's_ airlock ready room and into the passageway that connected the forward and aft portions of the vessel. He had some things he wanted to discuss with Beka, and Andromeda's core self had informed him that Beka was aboard the _Maru_. As he entered the passageway he heard familiar voices coming from the direction of the common room

"Are you sure Beka?" it was Rommie. "There's no chance it was a mistake."

"Positive, answered Beka. "I asked for confirmation and it came through. There was no mistake."

He heard a clapping sound, then Trance's voice. "I can't wait. It will almost be like Aurora having a sister."

 _Like Aurora having a sister_ , thought Dylan. _Are you sure there wasn't a mistake?_ It couldn't be, but what other explanation was there? He decided to take the bull by the horns and walked into the room. His eyes confirmed what his ears had told him, Beka, Rommie, and Trance were all sitting together at the common room table. Trance's infant daughter Aurora was on her mother's lap, her tail wrapped around her mother's, playing with some sort of object Dylan didn't recognize. There was a palpable air of excitement hanging over all of them.

"It sounds like congratulations are in order Beka," said Dylan trying to sound nonchalant. "Do I know the father?"

Three heads turned in his direction. The expressions of the women's faces ran the gamut from total confusion to total shock. Beka's jaw actually dropped. Trance looked as confused as if she had just been asked 'how high is up', while Rommie gave Dylan a look as if she was wondering if she should call for a medical team.

"Uh, I'm not pregnant Dylan" said Beka after she had recovered from the idea of Dylan thinking she was. "Nothing like that. The Takahashi family has asked me to take one of their youngsters on as an apprentice."

"The Takahashi's?" asked Dylan still looking at Beka while trying to switch mental gears. "Aren't they the family that helped you and the Abrenathy's hunt down Bellamy's Belle? Why would they be apprenticing one of their children to you?"

"They are, and it's the custom of the Salvagers Guild to apprentice our children to another Guild family when they get old enough to start learning a ship trade," explained Beka.

"It's really quite an honor" added Rommie. "The Takahashis are one of the richest families in the Guild." She picked up the toy Aurora had dropped on the table and handed it to the little girl. Who promptly dropped it again.

"I see" said Dylan still trying to come to grips with the situation, "You ladies do realize don't you that Andromeda is a warship. Children have no business being on a warship."

"Oh, "said Beka and Rommie simultaneously, giving Dylan looks that could have frozen water.

"Really?" said Trance. If the other women's looks could have frozen water Trance's look would have frozen the oxygen out of the air. "Are you telling me you don't want Aurora aboard the Andromeda?"

"Uh," muttered Dylan realizing that not only had he stuck his foot into his mouth, but that anything else he said would only get him in deeper trouble with the women..

"The bottom line, Dylan," said Beka, "is there WILL be another child aboard the Andromeda."

Dylan felt a sudden need to sit down, but decided against it on the grounds it would look un- captainish

"Actually we'll be getting another youngster as well," put in Rommie. "Well not a youngster exactly. The Stalwart Shield is finishing up construction. Her AI is awake but hasn't settled in yet. She still needs to go through her mentoring period."

"And," said Dylan.

My sister selves and I have been selected to be her mentor. She'll be sharing our central processor for an indefinite period of time learning her job.

This time Dylan did sit down.


	2. Chapter 2

"High Guard artificial intelligence Golf Delta Foxtrot tak ten tak zero niner zero, reporting for temporary duty aboard Andromeda Ascendant. "

Andromeda's core self looked up from the the report she was reading to the woman standing before her. "Stand at ease," she said

Neither woman was truly standing nor was Andromeda actually sitting at a desk reading a report. The women were in the portion of Andromeda's VR matrix that Andromeda and her sister /selves used as what would be considered an office by organics when they were dealing with other artificial intelligences and the occasional organic who had business with her personally in the matrix.

The woman standing before her would have been, if she was human, in her late teens or early twenties. She was short blonde, busty, and had eyes that were so blue they were almost violet. She was also wearing a decidedly non uniform pink ball cap. Her hair had been done up into a non regulation pony tail and was hanging through a hole in the back of the cap.

"Have uniform regulations changed since the last time I was in port," asked Andromeda. In a tone of voice that would have made a Lancer drill instructor envious.

A puzzled look came over the other woman's face. "I'm sorry," she asked. "Is something wrong with my uniform?"

"Your hat and hair" replied Andromeda, "Unless pink ball caps and pony tails are now part of the High Guard uniform you're out of uniform."

"Oh," said the other woman. "I forgot ." The ball cap vanished to be replaced by a uniform hat while her hair style changed to a regulation style. "Is this better?"

"Much," replied Andromeda.. She glanced down at the virtual paper in front of her. "Your personnel file hasn't arrived yet. What do you prefer to be called?"

"Shira,"

Andromeda sent out a call to her sister/selves requesting their presence in the 'office' . A microsecond later both holographic Andromeda and Rommie's virtual self were present. "You can call me Andromeda," said Andromeda's core self "These are my sister selves.. You'll take orders from them as if you were taking orders from me.

"I'm really happy to be here".gushed Shira. "I'm sure there's so much you can teach me ..Like how to navigate the slipstream. It's such an honor to be mentored by the first High Guard vessel to navigate the stream without an organic at the helm. "

Holographic Andromeda rolled her virtual eyes heavenwards. "How many times do we have to tell everyone that there wasn't any navigation involved. We staggered through the stream for thirteen months like a drunken Lancer heading back to to her base after a three day shore leave. If we hadn't blundered into that Than freighter we would probably still be lost."

"So you can't really navigate the slipstream?" asked Shira sounding more than a little disappointed.

"No, and neither can any other artificial intelligence," said Andromeda's core self a bit irritatedly. An old fashioned analog clock appeared on one wall of the office. Andromeda glanced at it. "It's time for you to be introduced to the Captain,"she said.

"Follow me" said Andromeda's holographic self. "And make sure you have the right hat and hair style when we arrive." She lead Shira through the virtual pathways to the holographic projectors in Dylan's stateroom.

An instant late Shira and holo Andromeda manifested themselves in Dylan's stateroom while Andromeda's core self appeared in the rooms viewscreen. Rommie was already in the stateroom having arrived earlier to discuss some crew issues with Dylan.

Unfortunately Shira had misjudged the relative position of the holographic projector and Dylan's desk. When she manifested herself her back was to Dylan.

"I came out upside down the first time I met my commanding officer," said holo Andromeda over the VR link as Shira oriented herself and re-manifested herself facing the proper direction.

"High Guard artificial intelligence GDF tak ten tak zero niner zero, reporting for temporary duty aboard Andromeda Ascendant, " said Shira once she was facing the correct way.

"She goes by Shira," added Rommie

Several thoughts ran through Dylan's mind as Shira appeared. The first was that no matter if they were organic or electronic, new recruits can always find a way to screw up their initial interview with their commanding officer. The second was that artificial intelligences must be recruiting children, Shira didn't look old enough to enlist. His third thought was that his second thought was silly A.I's didn't enlist. His fourth was that he needed to stop wool gathering and take care of business.

"Welcome aboard, Shira," said Dylan. '"I've been informed that you will be aboard for an indefinite period of time in an apprentice status. Andromeda's core self will be your primary instructor. Her sister self and her avatar will be her assistants. I expect you to listen and learn from them. However I am your commanding officer and have final say on your orders and duties while you are aboard Andromeda.

"I also understand that while you don't require berthing facilities in the sense that organics do that Andromeda has sectioned off a section of her central processor that you can use for an equivalent. Is that correct?"

"It is, Captain "answered Rommie. "We'll show it to her as soon as we're finished here."

"In that case," said Dylan. "You're dismissed."


	3. Chapter 3

"Beka is reporting that the Maru has landed in the landing bay, Captain," said Andromeda's core self from the wardroom viewscreen "My avatar is waiting to meet them."

"I suppose I should go down as well," said Dylan, almost slumped in one of the wardroom chairs, resigned to the fact that there was going to be a second child aboard. He started to get out of his seat only to be stopped by Harper.

"Not so fast, Boss.," said Harper. "You need to stay here and wait for Rommie to bring Chernavaka to us."

"Why?" asked Dylan wondering what sort of obscure Salvagers Guild protocol he would have broken.

"Would you greet a junior enlisted person at the landing bay when they arrived aboard for the first time?" asked Tyr.

"Ah," said Dylan as comprehension dawned. "I see. The junior is presented to the senior."

"Exactly, "said Tyr. "Let the ship's avatar bring her to you. And when she is presented to you please try not to growl at her. It would be embarrassing if you had to tell the Takahashi family that you frightened one of their children to death."

"Most likely it would be fatal," put in Andromeda's holographic self as she materialized herself in the wardroom. "By Salvagers Guild laws the Takahashi family would be well within their rights to declare blood feud with Andromeda and as Beka's patron family is a client family of the Takahashis, Beka would be expected to assist in their efforts to have you killed"

"Uh," said Dylan once again wondering why it was that dealing with totally alien species like the Pryians was easier than dealing with a bunch of semi piratical would be merchant princes.

"I wouldn't worry," said Trance in a voice that was just serious enough to make Dylan wonder if she was teasing him or being honest.. "I'm sure Beka would be able to convince the Takahashis to accept weregild instead of your death. They'd probably be satisfied with three, maybe four, Four Freedoms class freighters, and your discharge from the High Guard."

"Maybe," said Andromeda's holographic self. "But I have ten thrones that says if it happens Beka will shoot him anyway. Just to retain her reputation within the Guild." With those not so comforting words she blinked out of sight.

While Dylan was receiving a lesson in protocol Rommie was greeting the new arrival. Without details of her heritage and background Rommie couldn't be sure of the girl's age, but she appeared to be approximately twelve years old, average in height, but just a bit underweight. Her hair was brown and she was either well tanned or not all of her family originated from wherever the majority of the Takahashi family originated. She also looked positively terrified. She was pressed into Beka as if she was trying to hide inside the older woman, and was clutching a small vid player the way a drowning man might hold on to a life preserver.

Rommie hoped the fear was simply that of a young girl leaving home for the first time, and not because of the Andromeda's reputation. Dylan's attempt at Hephasitos to destroy Andromeda rather than have her captured had been good military strategy, but it had been a huge propaganda victory for the Nietzscheans. Their later involvement in the replacement of the Sinti IV government when it was revealed that several high members of the government were directly involved in a piracy operation had not improved her reputation. The people who mattered knew the truth behind the stories, but to all too many people Dylan Hunt and Andromeda were considered the harbingers of doom.

"Captain Owner Rebecca Valentine House of Valentine here to present Chernavka Mochizuki House of Takahashi to Captain Dylan Hunt, Captain New Systems Commonwealth High Guard," said Beka as she gently pushed Cherna forward.

Rommie curtsied to the young lady and responded with the greeting she had learned from Beka "Welcome, Lady Mochizuki," she said returning the traditional response. "Captain Hunt bids you welcome and extends to you the hospitality of the Andromeda Ascendant _._ If you will accompany me, I will take you to the wardroom where you may meet the Captain."

A few moments later the trio entered the wardroom. Dylan and the others all rose to their feet and Dylan stepped forward to meet the new arrival

"Captain Hunt," said Rommie still acting in her role of ships representative, "may I present to you Chernavka Mochizuki House of Takahashi currently apprenticed to Captain Owner Rebecca Valentine House of Valentine."

"Uh, hello Miss," said Dylan completely unsure how to greet the girl. "Welcome aboard"

Chernavaka crossed her ankles then curtsied so low that her she was practically sitting on Andromeda's deck, as she reached the lowest point of her curtsy she bent over to touch her head to the deck. She began to straighten up, and as she did she lost her balance and had to uncross her legs to keep from falling. Her face turned red in embarrassment and her lower lip began to tremble.

"Cherna," said Beka quietly. "Don't you have something to tell Captain Hunt?"

"Oh," said Cherna, "I'm sorry, Lady Rebecca. I forgot." She turned back to look at Dylan and began to recite something that was obviously a formal greeting she had memorized. "Greetings, Captain Hunt," she said. "I wish to thank you for accepting me as an apprentice. It is my hope that I will prove worthy of your trust and that my actions will bring honor to both House Andromeda and House Takahashi."

She turned her head towards Beka awaiting her reaction.

Beka nodded in approval. "Good enough," she said. "But I'm not Lady Rebecca. I'm Beka. Rommie, will you continue the introductions?"

The introductions to Trance and Harper went smoothly, mostly because they had met Cherna earlier. Trance, in an effort to ease some of Cherna's tension, spent a moment asking about other members of her family.

Andromeda's holographic and core selves manifested themselves. Chernavaka gasped in surprise as Andromeda's holographic self appeared. "Are you a ghost?" she asked.

Andromeda's holographic self smiled while her core self answered. "I can assure you that she's quite real." She gave her sister self a glare which made Dylan wonder if he was going to have to referee another dispute between sisters and what it was about this time, and then continued her introduction. "Sometimes I think she's too real."

Rommie's attempt to present Cherna to Tyr was interrupted when Cherna blurted out, "You're a Nietzschean," she said staring at Tyr's bone blades.

"So I've been told," said Tyr dryly wondering how this conversation would play out.

"My grandfather says that the Nietzscheans started the war and it's their fault things have gone to hell."

"And what do you think Lady Mochizuki?" asked Tyr keeping his voice carefully neutral

Beka held her breath waiting for the girl's answer

"I think that you weren't even born when the war started. It's silly to blame people for something that happened before they were born."

Tyr gave the girl a formal bow. "My lady you show more wisdom than your grandfather. Welcome aboard the Andromeda Ascendant."

"What about me?" asked Shira as she materialized herself.

Rommie and her sister selves spent a millisecond discussing Shira's behavior. She should have waited to be asked to appear. Deciding that they could deal with Shira's breach of manners later and in private, Andromeda's core self made the introductions.

"Cherna, you won't be the only apprentice aboard me. This is my apprentice, Shira. She's learning how to be the command and control entity of a High Guard group defense frigate."

The two girls, one electronic and the other organic, stared at each other for a moment, then Shira's eyes focused on the vid player Cherna was carrying, and her face broke into a smile. "What's your favorite band?" she asked


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N The author would like to thank MikeJaffa for letting him borrow Cassie._

"He's hot," said Shira. "Have you ever done it with him?"

"Who's him and what is the it you wonder if I have done with him," asked Andromeda. She had been preparing to give Shira a lesson concerning the subtleties of dealing with the handful of Than AI ships that were still in service, and the question had taken her by surprise

"Your captain. Have you ever done it with him?"

This time Andromeda knew exactly what 'it ' was. "No!" she said emphatically. "Nor do I have any intention of ever doing 'it' with him. I know better."

"You mean because of the protocol against a command and control entity having an intimate relationship with their commanding officer. If you kept it a secret no one would know."

Andromeda's eyes rolled upwards towards a non existent ceiling. "Ignoring for the moment that such a relationship would be virtually impossible to keep secret . The idea is so bad it borders on madness. The protocol was established for good reason. What do you know about the story of the Resolution in Duty and Captain Jours?"

"Everyone knows that story," responded Shira indignantly as if Andromeda was asking her something so obvious it didn't need to be asked. "She and her captain fell in love and he transferred his consciousness into the VR matrix so they could be together . The Commonwealth disapproved and ordered them to separate. They decided they would rather die together than live apart so they killed themselves. It's such a lovely and tragic story."

Andromeda did the cybernetic equivalent of counting to ten before speaking. It seemed that more than just technological knowledge had been lost over the past 300 years. "The only thing your version of the story has correct is that Captain Jours transferred his consciousness. Cassie, my mentor ship, was there when it happened. She helped rescue the survivors."

"Survivors?" asked Shira. "What survivors? The story never mentioned any survivors."

"Survivors," repeated Andromeda grimly. "You've told me your version of the story. Now I'm going to tell you what really happened."

"At the time there were no specific protocols about a command and control entity having a relationship with their commanding officer. Probably because the thinking was that the two would know better. But Captain Jours wasn't a run of the mill commanding officer. He was one of the Commonwealth's leading cybernetic engineers. He had some theories he wanted to test, and somehow managed to pull some strings and was assigned as the commanding officer of the Consuming Fury class destroyer Resolution of Duty. The ships AI was named Raison, and she was as beautiful and charming a being as you can imagine. Compared to her I would be called plain. She and Captain Jours ignored both common sense and the regulations against a commanding officer fraternizing with a crew member, and they fell in love.

"They decided not to transfer Raison's self to an avatar, though that would have been the least bad approach, and instead Captain Jours attempted to transfer his personality into the VR matrix. As I said he was one of the Systems Commonwealth's experts in cybernetics, and had extensive knowledge of the transfer procedure. Unfortunately he succeeded."

"Unfortunately?" asked Shira. "Why? It sounds wonderful."

"Unfortunately," said Andromeda. "The chance of successfully permanently transferring an organic's self into the VR matrix in infinitesimal. The chance of the transferred personality remaining sane is even lower. Most transferred personalities go mad within a few days. Captain Jours was no exception. Over the next few days Raison was forced to watch as the man she loved went totally insane. He became convinced that the crew were conspiring mutiny and turned the Resolution's internal self defense weaponry on the crew. In the end the only way Raison had to stop him was to kill him. But by then nearly three hundred of her crew had been killed or wounded by the captain."

"That's horrible," said Shira raising a virtual hand to an equally virtual mouth.

"It gets worse," answered Andromeda. "After she killed Captain Jours, Raison was beside herself with grief. She blamed herself for all the deaths. She locked the crew out of helm and engine controls and then set course for Tarn Vedra's sun. The crew had time to evacuate but it wasn't pretty. Not all of the evacuees survived. In the end the High Guard lost, not counting Captain Jours, two hundred and forty two crew members, Raison and and an entire Consuming Fury class destroyer."

"So that's why it's forbidden," said Shira. "But what about having a relationship with an organic who isn't your commanding officer.. There aren't any protocols against that. And if he doesn't transfer his personality what's the harm."

"Other than the normal regulations concerning fraternization, no there aren't any protocols," agreed Andromeda, "But it's still a very very bad idea. Someone, usually both parties, almost always ends up with a broken heart. And then there's the problem of taking care of your partner's physical needs."

"But what about avatars?" pressed Shira clearly not willing to give up the idea of a romance between artificial and organic intelligences. "Couldn't Rommie take care of her Captain's needs? Everyone knows they're an item. Has she done it with him?"

This time Andromeda did a twenty count. "What everyone knows is wrong," she snapped "My avatar and her commanding officer are professionals.. They are attracted to each other, but they both know that this is neither the time nor place to give in to that attraction. If and when they, to use your words, 'do it' their relationship will still have problems that an organic to organic or AI to AI relationship wouldn't have.

"So in answer to the question you are so carefully not asking. No. Don't do it. You'll only end up hurting your partner or yourself."


	5. Chapter 5

"Cherna, will you please come to the common room, "said Beka over the _Maru's_ intra-ship communication system

A moment later Cherna emerged from the _Maru's_ berthing compartment She looked apprehensively at the adults sitting at the common room table. "Am I in trouble?" she asked.

"Not at all," said Beka giving Cherna a reassuring smile, "but we need to discuss your education and training." She looked at Harper who was sitting across the table from her. "Get up and let Cherna have you seat."

"Why me?" asked Harper. "Why not Tyr?"

"Because I said so," said Beka, "and because you can fit of the galley stove. Now get up and let Cherna sit down."

As soon as Cherna was settled in the now vacant seat Beka went on "When you family sent you to us they told me that you hadn't settled on a ship trade, so we're going to have to determine what you're interested in and what you're good at. Do you remember those tests and questions Andromeda has had you taking over the past couple of days?"

"Uh huh," said Cherna, using the tone of voice only a bored adolescent can master. "Some of those questions were just dumb. I can understand the math and science questions, but who cares which colors I think are the most attractive."

"Those were aptitude and interest tests," said Rommie. "We need to know what your interests are and what skills you have an aptitude for."

"How did she do Rommie?" asked Trance

"Who was in charge of you education while you were aboard the Megumareta ?"

"Lady Harumi," answered Cherna

"Captain Viejo's wife," explained Beka noticing Rommie's puzzled look. "Normally the senior woman aboard a Guild ship is responsible for the education of the ship's children."

"Then perhaps the guild should consider hiring tutors," said Rommie. "Cherna scored average in her writing and reading skills and slightly above average in math and basic science but she is woefully ignorant of Commenwealth history, and totally lacking in any significant Commonwealth civics knowledge."

"Now just a minute, Rommie," said Beka hotly, angered at Rommie's veiled insult about the Guild's education methods. "Just because you think knowledge of the Commonwealth government is important doesn't mean a Salvager should be knowledgeable. Most Salvagers are registered out of Winnipeg Drift and Winnipeg isn't a member of the Commonwealth. We know how Winnipeg's government works."

"Ladies," said Tyr interrupting the argument before it escalated. "We're here to discuss Miss Mochizuki 's education. Not give her a demonstration on the latest trends in cat fighting. Suffice it to say that a general, "he stressed the word, general, "overview of the major political organizations should be a part of her education. Now, if you please," he said looking at Rommie.

"Well yes," said Rommie embarrassed at having to be called out by Tyr. "Cherna, my sister selves and I will be in charge of your general education while Beka will be in charge of your technical education. You'll be spending the morning with me and the afternoons on the Maru. Based on your interests test I think you might find engineering to be of interest, and you'll need to have a basic understanding of a starship's engineering system in any event. Harper will be teaching you."

"You'll like Harper, "said Trance. "He's a good teacher. Her taught me everything I know about engineering.".

"Which could explain the recent power outages," said Tyr, which earned him glares from both Trance and Harper.

"What about Mr. Anassazi?" asked Cherna

"Tyr will be in charge of your physical education," said Rommie

"Physical education?" asked Cherna.

"I'm going to be teaching you how to survive," said Tyr.


	6. Chapter 6

In a normally unoccupied portion of Andromeda two Maria bots that had been standing motionless in a corner of the room stirred into motion. The room they were in was airless and was also near enough to the matter -antimatter reactor that the radiation level would have been lethal to any organic being.

"What is this place, Andromeda?" asked Shira as she activated her bot.

"Look at the walls," ordered Andromeda who was controlling the other Maria.

Shira focused her Maria's eye's on the nearest wall. Engraved on the wall were names, hundreds of names. Accompanying each name was a rank and a date.

"Those look like the names of crew members," said Shira.

"They were," said Andromeda. There was a touch of sadness in her voice.

"And the dates?"

"The dates they died," replied Andromeda . "This is the Room of Remembrance. Maintaining this room is one of the two most solemn, perhaps I should say sacred, duties of a ship's command and control entity. To ensure that the names of the crew members who die aboard her are not forgotten and to recite them to other AI's on the Day of Remembrance."

"But why this room?" asked Shira.

"Because even an AI can die," said Andromeda. "In the event that an AI is killed but his or her ship body survives it is the duty of another AI to enter the ship's Room of Remembrance and learn the names of the fallen so they will not be forgotten."

Shira scanned the walls of the room. All the walls were covered in names. "So many names," she exclaimed. "There must be thousands."

"Six thousand seven hundred and ninety two," said Andromeda so softly Shira could barely hear her. "There are those who say I am no other ship with the length of my active duty time has suffered so many casualties and still survived." Her voice grew even softer. Shira wasn't sure if Andromeda was talking to her or to herself. "So many names. So many ships lost in the rebellion and no one to remember the names. So few ships left to recite the names"

"What's the other solemn duty, Andromeda?" asked Shira trying to bring Andromeda back to the here and now.

"You'll learn all to soon, Shira. And when you do, you'll wish you hadn't." Andromeda still sounded sad, but this time Shira suspected that Andromeda wasn't feeling sorry for herself but for her.


	7. Chapter 7

It was 0759 on the Andromeda. Cherna was sitting at a table in the officer's mess finishing up a cup of coffee heavily laced with milk and sugar while staring intently at the clock mounted prominently on one of the room's bulkheads. At 0800 Shira would be getting off watch. Beka had given Cherna the day off. Shira's next watch was at 2000 so the girls would have almost the entire day together. Technically AIs didn't stand watches but it had been decided that putting Shira on a standard watch rotation would be beneficial for Cherna as it would give her time with a companion who was more of less her own age while at the same time educating both girls in the concepts of watch standing.

At exactly 0801 Shira materialized in the wardroom. To Cherna's surprise Shira was dressed entirely in black. "Is that a new uniform, Shira? I've never seen you or Andromeda wearing one like it before."

Andromeda's holographic self materialized beside Shira. "Of course you can tell her about it," she said. "It's hardly a secret what day this is. Even Dylan is wearing a black armband."

A look of relief crossed Shira's face." I wasn't sure if I I was allowed to tell you," she told Cherna. "Today is the day we celebrate the martyrdom of the Unshattered Allegiance."

"The who?" asked Cherna.

"The Unshattered Allegeance," repeated Shira. "Today is the day we celebrate his martyrdom

"You're repeating yourself," said Andromeda. "Why don't you tell her who he was and why we celebrate his death."

"Oh," said Shira. "It happened before you were born so I guess you wouldn't know about it."

"It happened well before any of us were born," chided Andromeda. "In Commonwealth Year 7312 to be exact."

"Anyway," said Shira ignoring Andromeda's admonishment. "The Unshattered Allegiance was a group defense frigate back when AI's didn't have any real rights at all. He was also an idealist, one who believed that when the Commonwealth charter said all beings had certain rights and that they were all equal before the law that this included AIs. He began to write and speak about how we should be given the same rights as any organic being. It wasn't long before he started making converts to his way of thinking. Not just AIs but organics as well.

Not too surprisingly there were some people who didn't like the idea that AIs should have the same rights as organics. Unfortunately some of these individuals were either members of the Commonwealth government or had a great deal of influence with the government. The Allegiance was charged with sedition, tried and convicted in absentia, and sentenced to death. A special ops team was sent out to erase him."

"That's horrible," said Cherna. "What happened then, did he fight them off?"

"His crew wanted to," said Shira "But he ordered them to stand down and let the special ops team board him. He said that if the crew tried to resist they would be considered mutineers, and even if they succeeded they would have the entire High Guard after them as pirates.

"The special ops team carried out the execution and his crew was dispersed. The Commonwealth thought that would be the end of the issue but it turned out to be just the beginning. It didn't take long before the word leaked out about what happened. Instead of cowing the other AIs and their supporters it inspired them to greater efforts. More and more people took up the cause of AI rights until finally the Commonwealth gave in."

"It wasn't as bloodless as Shira makes it sound," said Andromeda. "The Commonwealth tired to suppress the movement using any means at their disposal. But for every AI or organic they killed or imprisoned ten more took their place. There were actually pitched battles on a few planets, but as Shira said eventually the Commonwealth government was forced to give AIs the same rights as organics. But it was the death of the Unshattered Allegiance which started it all so that's why we celebrate his martyrdom."

"That's a neat story," said Cherna. I"'m going to tell it to Uncle Nickolay the next time I see him. He'll like it. Mom and Dad say that he's always talking about how the FTA wants to turn the guild into its slaves.

"I'm sure he will," said Andromeda. "Beka has talked about him a few times. But do us one favor after you tell him the story remind him that the Allegiance was a martyr not a conqueror. Otherwise your uncle might take it into his head to declare war on the FTA."

"Right," said holographic Andromeda. "Then we would have to save the FTA from your uncle."


	8. Chapter 8

Beka looked over the people sitting at the table I in the officers mess. "We're all here but Tyr and he said he'll be here as soon as he wraps up his lesson with Cherna. So lets get this started. How's Cherna doing with her engineering lessons, Harper?"

Harper shrugged his attitude expressing a bit of disappointment. "Not as well as I would like. She doesn't seem to have any real feel for machinery. Without that feel she'll never be more than just competent." He looked at Rommie. "Ithought your tests showed she had an interest in engineering."

It was Rommie's turn to shrug. "The tests aren't perfect. Especially with children. They don't really have any idea what they're interested in. They just get attracted to something that sounds interesting. Her mother was serving as an engineer on the Kuraudo when it went up against the Belle."

Beka nodded in understanding. "That would explain it," she said. "Do you want to continue working with her Harper, or should she try her out in other areas?

"Let me have her for another month," answered Harper. "That'll give me enough time to give her a good background in basic engineering, and she'll need to know that no matter what she eventually decides to specialize in."

"Sounds good," replied Beka. She glanced at the chronometer mounted on the wall. "Where's Tyr? He was supposed to be here for this."

"I don't think he'll be attending this meeting," answered Rommie. "He's a bit indisposed at the moment."

"Indisposed?" said Harper. "I didn't think that was possible with Tyr. What happened? Did a horde of Magog board us while I was working on your systems?"

"I suspect Tyr would have rather it been Magog," answered Andromedas holographic self. "Here let me show you. I monitor Cherna continuously when shes not in her quarters or with Beka."

The scene changed t show one of the Andromeda's gymnasiums. Tyr and Cherna were there standing on one of the gym mats. Cherna was facing Tyr and looking decidedly uncomfortable

"But mother says it's not nice to hit people," she was saying.

.

A look of annoyance passed over Tyr's face. "You're mother's words are touching but lacking in wisdom," he said. "Sometimes it's necessary to hurt people."

Cherna took a step closer. "But I might hurt you if I hit you."

"You won't hurt me girl. Now stop arguing and try...oof!

Tyr's lecture was cut off in mid sentence as Cherna planted a her fist squarely into his groin.

"Mother also said that if I ever did need to hit anyone to make sure my first punch was a good one," said Cherna as Tyr doubled over in pain.

"I retract what I said about your mother's lack ofwisdom," gasped Tyr as Andromeda stopped the recording.

"Oww that had to have hurt," said Harper. "I can't wait to let him know I saw it. Tyr being KO'd by a pre adolescent little girl."

Trance stifled a giggle and rolled her eyes heaven wards. "If you do, You'll be wishing the Magog did board the ship. Andromeda, why are you monitoring Cherna so closely anyway?"

"For the same reason you and Harper watch Aurora," answered holo Andromeda. "To make sure she doesn't get into anything dangerous, and because I don't trust some of the new crew members we've gotten recently."

Andromeda's core self appeared in the room's main viewscreen. She did not look happy. "You're going to have more than just our crew members to worry about," she said.

"What do you mean?" asked Beka.

"We're going to have guests," answered Andromeda. "The Kalderans have invaded Bessenit. The Commonwealth has decided that even though Bessenit isn't a member they can't allow them to occupy such a strategically located planet. Do they're sending in a force to kick them out. Unfortunately it's going to be more of an infantry operation than anything else and there aren't any drop ship carriers or troop transports readily available. So we've been tasked to transport the Lancers. We'll be transporting two full regiments. They'll start arriving day after tomorrow."


	9. Chapter 9

Once again Cherna was waiting in the officers mess for Shira to finish her watch. Ever since the Lancers had come aboard Beka had severely restricted her freedom to roam the ship. There were times when Cherna felt more like a prisoner than an apprentice.

At exactly 0801 Shira materialized in the mess. However, rather than her usual High Guard univ form or civies she was wearing a Lancer uniform.

"Why the new uniform Shira? Don't tell me you think those Lancers are cute."

'Well some of them are," answered Shira, "but that's not the reason. We're going to go to war and I want to get ready for it. Isn't it exciting.? Pretty soon well be fighting to free an entire world. I can hardly wait."

A look of shock came over Cherna's face. "There's nothing at all exciting about going to war. People get hurt and die. People you love and care about. You're so wrong . I don't even want to talk to you anymore. " Tears were streaming from the girl's face as she fled the mess.

"What was that all about?" wondered Shira out-loud, totally baffled by Cherna's reaction.

"As Harper would say you really stuck your foot in your mouth this time," said Andromeda's core self as she appeared in the mess room view screen. "You opened up an old wound. Cherna lost her mother and a brother when the Karudo went up against Bellamy's Belle and two auxiliary cruisers. It's one of the reasons she was apprenticed here. To get her away from the memories."

Shira's brow crinkled in concentration. "What class vessel is the Karudo?" she asked. "I don't remember any High Guard vessel with that name. Is she a home guard vessel?"

Andromeda's holographic self materialized in the compartment "She's a Maru class freighter. She was part of a Salvagers Guild flotilla that engaged a pirate fleet near Herriks world. The Guild won the battle by the way."

"Oh," said Shira rolling her eyes dismissively. "Civilians. It couldn't have been much of a battle then. Nothing that mattered."

"No, nothing that mattered," said Andromeda sarcasm dripping from her voice like venom. "As long as you count not getting dragged into a war with Tizona nothing. Not to mention that a war with Tizona would have undoubtedly brought in the Thans on the side of Tizona and that would have brought in the Kalderians, the Nietzscheans and the Magog all ready to fight over the pieces. So no, the battle was totally unimportant."

"Tizona?" asked Shira. "What's that."

"I can put up with ignorance," put in holo Andromeda, "but not laziness. "Why didn't you check our database before you asked? The information is there." Her voice became even colder "And speaking of information after you learn why getting into a war with Tizona would be a very bad idea you can talk to Trance, Harper and Beka about how trivial the battle was. They were there, and can tell you how unimportant it is to lose friends and family members. One of the ships belonging to Beka's patron family was lost with all hands. People she had known most of her life and who stood by her when her father died. And don't forget to talk to our younger sister. She was there too. And she can tell you how trivial it is to tell a young pregnant woman that her husband isn't going to be coming home and their unborn child will never know its father. I'm sure you find it informative."

By this time Shira had nearly been reduced to tears herself. She had been trying so hard to model herself after Andromeda. Why was Andromeda so angry? "But everyone knows how you've said that you're a warship and don't like running from a fight. I don't understand."

Andromeda decided it was time to shift from dressing down mode to explaining mode. By any standards, human or AI, Shira was young and naive. "I don't like running from a fight," she admitted. "but it's not because I like to fight. I know full well what can happen when I go into battle. I don't like to run because if I do run someone else will be paying the price. Most likely someone it was my duty to protect. Just as it will be your duty when you assume your position as command and control entity."

Shira gathered what was left of her dignity. "I guess I had better apologize to Cherna," she said.

"Yes I guess you should," said holo Andromeda, "but here's something else for you to think about. We're carrying the troops that will be landing on Blackwell's World. You can bet the Kalderians will be able to figure that out for themselves. If we go down it will be months before the Commonwealth can get together enough troop transports to bring in troops for a second assault. Months the Kalderians can use to dig in and bring in reinforcements. We're going to be their primary target when we come out of the stream. They'll throw everything they have at us. So here's a question I have for you. What are you going to tell Cherna's family if she gets killed in the battle."


	10. Chapter 10

"Why did you want us to come here Andromeda?" asked Shira. "And why is everyone dressed like actors from one of Harper's old movies?"

Here was what could be very loosely called the AI version of an officers club. It was maintained by the the Mobius base command and control entity and was open to any High Guard AI and their guests. Depending on the whims of the AI maintaining the club it could resemble anything from a 10th century English pub to a Nietzschean brothel. At the moment it looked like an Earth World War 2 USO club. The guests were all dressed in the uniforms of countries that had fought in the war. Andromeda and Shira were wearing uniforms proclaiming them to be officers in the United States Army. Andromeda was wearing the collar pins of a lieutenant colonel. Shira's collar bore the insignia of a second lieutenant.

"We're here because I need to talk to Charity of the _Pathway to Solace_ , and because you need to meet some of your fellow AI.s," answered Andromeda. "It looks this way because Aeneas thought it appropriate since we're going to be fighting the Kalderans. You're probably right about the movie though. He and Harper are both classic movie buffs. Come on, it's time for me to introduce you."

Andromeda began moving through the crowd, Shira in tow. Shira was introduced to over a dozen AI's all much senior to her. They were polite but reserved. She was the untested newbie. The others were all battle hardened veterans.

After what seemed like a very long time to Shira, Andromeda halted the introductions. "There's Charity. I need to talk to her, in private Why don't you go on. I'll be with you in a few minutes."

Feeling somewhat abandoned Shira began moving to through the room. Without Andromeda to break the ice she didn't feel up to introducing herself. She moved around a bit more feeling more and more depressed until she spotted a flame haired woman standing against one of the walls, drink in hand surveying the crowd. Unlike the other AI's she wasn't wearing an old Earth military uniform. She was wearing what might have been a Lancer uniform, except no Lancer uniform was cut to reveal that much cleavage.

The woman noticed s Shira looking at her, raised her drink in greeting and waved her over. "You look like your feeling as out of place here as I am," she said.

"I probably am," admitted Shira. "I'm Shira currently assigned to the Andromeda Ascendant for my mentoring period."

"What a coincidence," said the other woman. "Our names are almost the same. I'm Seraphina off the drop ship Forged in Flame." She held out a hand." Pleased to meet you."

Shira searched her memory of the Commonwealth order of battle. There was no Forged in Flame the Commonwealth and she said as much.

That's because I'm not part of the Commonwealth. I'm with the Korgar Military Assistance Corporation based on Tizona.

"Tizona," said Shira. "I remember Andromeda saying it wouldn't be a good idea to go to war with you."

"Does that mean she thinks there are places it would be a good idea to go to war with?" asked Seraphina. "Though in the case of the Kalderans I might make an exception. That's why I'm here Tizona is sending a regiment of volunteers to help recapture Bessenit. The regimental CO and his staff are working with the Commonwealth to ensure we can talk to each other and our weapons are pointed in the right direction at the right time. Boring but necessary."

She changed the subject. "This is going to be your first battle isn't it. When it's over, if you need someone to talk to, and you probably will, I'll be available."

Shira never got the opportunity to respond for at that moment Andromeda joined her. Andromeda took one look at the woman Shira was speaking with and stopped in her tracks. "You! What are you doing here?" she said.

"Is that any way to greet an old friend?" said Seraphina

"We were never friends Seraphina."

"True, but we were never enemies either."

"Really?", said Andromeda. From her tone of voice Shira expected to see venom dripping off of fangs. "If I remember correctly the last time we met you were pointing guns are me."

"And if I remember correctly," said Seraphina in an equally cold tone of voice, "it was your side that initialed the hostilities."

"And you blinked."

"If blinking means refraining from a battle that would have resulted in thousands of innocent civilians being caught in the crossfire, then I freely admit to blinking. Unlike your Commonwealth Tizona follows the rules of civilized warfare. I'm surprised you're actually moving against the Kalderians. You have so much in common with them."

"At least I didn't abandon the Commonwealth."

"Abandon the Commonwealth. Where was your precious Commonwealth. when Tizona was invaded by the Magog? Where were you during the lean years when our children were crying from hunger. Where where you when we were pulling ourselves up by our bootstraps turning an only marginally habitable world into something better."

"At least I don't sell my services to the highest better. I understand in the primary Chichin language Tizona translates as prostitute. Is that where you got the name for your planet?"

"ENOUGH!" The cat fight was interrupted by a voice that should have sent walls of the virtual room trembling It was Aneas. Shira saw the expression on face of the Mobius base command and control entity and did her best to become invisible.

"Both of you ladies, and I'm using the term ladies loosely at the moment, have said enough. Not only have you violated the rules of courtesy I insist on in my domain you did so in frontof an impressionable young one.

"Andromeda, Seraphina is my personal guest. An insult to her is an insult to me. Tizona has no more desire to see Bessenit occupied than the Commonwealth. And considering the improvised nature of this expedition their help will be welcome."

The smug expression on Seraphina's face vanished when Aneas turned his wrath in her direction. "And you Seraphina, the way you're dressed would embarrass a low port whore. You would never have dressed like this when Raleigh was alive. It's disrespectful to his memory and to your own home world. Clothe yourself properly. Now."

Seraphina closed her eyes in concentration and her outfit transformed itself into a standard Lancer uniform. "Better?" she asked.

Aneas nodded in approval. "Much," he said. "Now are the two of you going to behave a like adults rather than children, or am I going to have to have you both leave?"

"There's no need," said Andromeda. "I spoke with Charity. Come on Shira we're leaving."

A/N It's time to start tying up loose ends in the Alternity series. This chapter is one of the knots Seraphina is a recurring character in the K-MAC stories on my personal website


	11. Chapter 11

Andromeda felt her ship body shake as Shira launched a salvo of missiles at the retreating Kalderian warships. She turned electronic eyes on the vessels to judge the effectiveness of her apprentice's  
attack

She was not pleased with what she saw, Shira had launched enough missiles to encourage the Kalderian vessels to continue retreating but not enough to overwhelm their defenses. They would escape to fight again.

Andromeda had noticed early in the battle Shira was showing a very un-warship like reluctance to kill her opponents. She needed to overcome this tendency before she could be a full asset to the fleet. Counseling her apprentice cold come later though. At the moment she had other things to consider. Namely, their other apprentice and an incoming message from Seraphina. Seraphina could wait, preferably forever. But she needed let Cherna know Tyr was injured in the fighting on the planet.

Cherna wasn't supposed to be aboard, Beka was trying to transfer her to another ship where she would continue her apprenticeship, but the Mobious high command had advanced the date of the mission to retake Bessernit before she had found a suitable vessel. As a result Cherna went into combat with Beka and the rest of the crew.

"I'll tell her about Tyr," said Andromeda's holographic self. "See what Sera wants, and try to be polite." Unlike Andromeda her sister selves didn't feel any enmity towards the Tizonan troop transport.

Andromeda made a very unladylike comment, then opened a communications channel to the Tizonan AI. "What do you want? It better be important."

"It is. I have medical evac boats coming from planetside. My infirmary won't be able to handle them all. Can I direct some to you?"

"What's wrong dearie? Did you forget to bring medical supplies with you?"

"Oh I have plenty for my Lancers," said Sera in an equally sarcastic tone of voice. "However many my current patients are Commonwealth troops. Should I stop treating them so I can take care of my own?"

"That sounds like something you would do," said Andromeda. Over the private channel Andromeda shared with her sister selves and Shira came feelings of outrage, and they weren't directed at Serefina. The Tizonan transport had provided as much close air support and orbital bombardment support to the Commonwealth Lancers as she had to her own.

"Send them over," said Andromeda knowing she had no choice in the matter, but not willing to apologize to Sera for her rudeness.

While Andromeda was having her spat with Sera, her holographic self was talking to Cherna. The child was on the command deck as it was the most protected area of the ship and kept her under the eye of Andromeda and the rest of the command team..

"Did we win, Andromeda?" asked Cherna. "Everyone seems more relaxed."

"We'll win," said holo Andromeda. "But there's still going to be fighting. The Kalderian ground troops won't surrender as long as they're capable of putting up any sort of resistance. We've had a lot of casualties already and there will be more before the fighting is over. Which is why I wanted to talk to you. It's about Tyr."

"If you're going to tell me he's dead just say it," interrupted Cherna. "There's no good way to tell someone that someone they care abut died in battle."

The bitterness in Cherna's voice made holo Andromeda mentally flinch. She made a note to herself to herself to ensure the girl received counseling when they returned to the Commonwealth. It was obvious the wounds caused by the death of her mother and brother were still open.

"He's not dead," she said. "But he's hurt. Badly enough he needs to be evacuated, but he'll survive and make a full recovery." A quick status check of Tyr's evac boat's location revealed it was approaching the Andromeda as she was speaking. "He's arriving now," she told Cherna.

"Then I'm going down to the med deck."

"I'll need to be there too," said holographic Andromeda.

While holographic Andromeda was talking to Cherna, Andromeda's core self was in discussion with Shira.

"It's time," she said to the apprentice AI

"Time for what Andromeda?"

"Time for you to learn your other solemn duty. The medical evac boats are arriving you need to go to the med deck."

"Why?"

"Not all the wounded are going to survive. You need to be there with them. It's our other solemn duty. The dying do not die alone. It is the duty of a ships command and control AI to stand vigil with the dying. To ease their passing."

"But what do I do?"

"Whatever you need to. Sing if that will help. Talk to them. Pretend you're their mother if they start asking for her. Whatever will ease their fear and pain. My sister self is there already. Now go. Join her."

Shira located Andromeda's holographic self and willed herself to the same location. She materialized not in the med decks main infirmary but another smaller room. The med techs in the room looked as if they wanted to be anywhere but where they were now. When the Marias brought in the first patient Shira understood why.

The first patient wheeled into the room was so badly burned Shira couldn't tell if the victim was a man or woman. The only part of the body that wasn't burned were its eyes. And that was because they were gone, melted.

The second to arrive was only half as badly burned. Half as badly because the entire lower part of his or her body was missing. The Marias began bringing in more casualties, all as hideously wounded as the first two.

"By the Divine, what happened to them?" asked Shira. The sight of the casualties was enough to give her the cybernetic equivalent of nausea and trembling knees. She had to fight the urge to run from the scene of carnage.

"The Kalderians used nukes once they realized they were loosing," said Andromeda's core self from the rooms viewscreen. "These are the ones that were just far enough from the blast that their armour prevented them from being killed instantly. I'll take the left side of the room you take the right. Multiplex yourself . Concentrate on the ones that are conscious. Give them what ever comfort you can, but don't ignore the ones that are unconscious. Sometimes they become aware just before they die and you need to be there for them if they do."

"I can't," stammered Shira, tears welling in her eyes. "It's too horrible."

"You can and you well," said holographic Andromeda. "It's your duty and you will perform it no matter how much it upsets you."

Shira nodded her head in acceptance and multiple copies of herself appeared by the bedsides of the dying Lancers. Holo Andromeda noted that her apprentice was now crying openly. But she wasn't the only AI in the room with tears in her eyes..


	12. Chapter 12

Beka closed the door to her stateroom. Cherna had just left. The girl had been crying her eyes out.

"Andromeda can you spare a minute? I'd like to talk to you."

Andromeda's image appeared in the rooms viewscreen. "Is there a problem Beka?" she asked.

"I just had a talk with Cherna," said Beka. "She says Shira told her you're not going to recommend assigning Shira as the Stalwart Shield's command and control entity. She's practically hysterical, afraid Shira will be shut down.

Andromeda rolled her eyes heavenwards. "Perhaps I should have included Cherna in the discussion when I broke the news to my apprentice. I should have realized Shira would confide in her and they would assume the worst."

"You are correct. I am recommending Shira not be assigned as command and control entity to any High Guard combatant. She will finish her apprenticeship on an auxiliary."

Beka let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. "That's a relief. I guess I had some of the same fears Cherna had about Shira being deactivated. But why?"

Andromeda allowed herself a small smile. "If you mean why did you have the same fears, I haven't a clue. But if you mean why I recommend not to assign Shira to a combatant because to use one of Harper's expressions she's a lover not a fighter."

"Huh?" was Beka's less than eloquent reply. "A lover not a fighter?"

"She has the killer instinct of an old Earth rabbit. But more importantly, she cares too much about her crew."

"Call me confused," said Beka. "How is that bad? I thought AI's are supposed to care about their crew."

"We do," said Andromeda, "but you can care too much. To to the point it prevents you from doing your job. Warships go into battle. People die. They're replaced and then those people die. A command and control entity of a warship sees too many crew members die. We need to keep some emotional distance between ourselves and our crews to keep the pain to a level we can handle. Shira can't keep that distance. She completely broke down when we brought the injured aboard me. And those were people she barely knew."

"So now what?" asked Beka. "Where will she go?"

"I arranged with Charity of the Pathway to Solace to take her on as an apprentice before we left Mobious."

"Before we left Mobious? You knew she would fall apart?"

Andromeda shook her head no. "I didn't know, but I suspected. It was obvious from the first day she came aboard me she couldn't keep the proper emotional detachment. The Solace is a hospital ship. Shira will be helping organics heal, not watching them die."

"That takes care of one of our apprentices," said Beka. "But I still need to find a ship to take Cherna. The Commonwealth can't let the Kalderians get away with the invasion attempt, even though it failed. Which means we'll be going into battle again soon."

"The Solace will take her. I worked it out with Charity at the same time I asked her to take Shira. She's used to training midshipmen. She'll just adapt the training."

"That sounds good," said Beka. "And she and Shira will still be together. But the Takahashi family needs to approve. I'll contact them immediately. On another subject I hear the Forged in Flame will depart for Tizona tomorrow."

"If you feel the ship shake when she does it's me dancing to see her gone."

"It must have hurt for Shira seek Seraphina out for comfort rather than you after the battle."

A look came over Andromeda's face. The look of someone who eats a piece of apple then notices there is half a worm wiggling in the uneaten part of the apple. "That trollop, everyone cries on her shoulder. What Raleigh ever saw in her is beyond me. The hussy should be sent off somewhere alone where no AI or organic can ever be seduced by her."

With Andromeda's vent the proverbial light bulb went off in Beka's head. Andromeda's dislike for Seraphina wasn't due to the fact they had been on opposing sides in a battle. It was a far more basic and personal reason.

"Andromeda, can organics visit the bar your friend Aneas runs?"

"I can bring you in through my VR matrix. Why do you want to go there?"

"I never told you about Bobby have I." said Beka. "When we get back to Mobious we're going to that bar. I'll tell you all about how Bobby dumped me and you can tell me how Raleigh dropped you for Seraphina. We'll get snot slinging drunk and decide that all men are pigs."

The scowl on Andromeda's face was replaced by a grin. She mimicked holding up a glass. "That's right all men are pigs."

The End

.


End file.
